


The Cuphead Crew in “Discord Drabbles”

by Shamaru



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Now with added sadness!, Sort of death I guess, more like just faded into nonexistence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: Short stories I’ve written for Discord.Will update whenever I’m in the mood to write.





	1. Cuphead, Mugman, and The Devil in “Hellfire Handjobs”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll put a warning right here: I’m not great at writing smut. Hopefully I’ll get better with practice.

Mugman’s eyes widened and he let out a noise of protest as he watched his brother snatch up the fountain pen and scratch his name onto the floating contract. The devil’s booming laughter echoed around the cavern as flames came to life beneath Cuphead’s shoes to eagerly consume him, warping him in moments and leaving behind a demonic version of the cheerful cup. Then Satan’s eyes fell on the younger brother and a wicked grin split his lips. 

“Seems to me like you got a choice to make, kid! Since you refused to join the bet you can go free, but why not join me like your brother here?”

Mugman stared fearfully at the looming devil then tore his gaze away to face the new version of his brother. Cuphead’s eyes were crazed, razor sharp teeth forming a grin on his face, and newly clawed fingers tapping together in glee. He looked delighted in his new form. It made Mugman feel ill. 

“I... I can’t.” The young mug finally said. 

The devil simply shrugged his shoulders. “I’d hate to lose a perfectly good matching set.” He rumbled. “Why don’t you persuade your brother, my little minion?” 

Cuphead’s crazed grin widened at the order and he darted toward his younger brother, laughing cruelly when Mugman shrieked and fell backward. He grabbed the other’s arm and hauled him back onto his feet quickly then clapped a hand on his shoulder. Mugman wasn’t sure if the gesture was supposed to be friendly or to keep him from running. 

“C’mon, Mugs, just sign a contract. It’s easy and it’ll be fun.” When Mugman shook his head the older brother’s grin dipped into a frown. “Don’t be difficult, Mugs. Sign the paper.”

Satan, meanwhile, watched the two with amusement. He was about to step down from his throne to challenge the little mug again, but paused after catching sight of Cuphead’s tongue flicking out against the side of the younger’s head. 

Mugman had squeaked when he’d been licked and his face began to turn pink. “Cups! Don’t do that!” He shoved the older boy, but the other merely laughed and grabbed hold of his upper arms. 

“Don’t do what, Mugs?” Cuphead asked with feigned innocence. “Don’t do this?” His tongue flicked out again and he leaned forward to lick a stripe up Mugman’s cheek. When the younger squealed and jerked his head to escape the tongue, Cuphead lunged for his throat. 

His teeth scraped against the patch of Mugman’s neck where porcelain met with softer flesh and he grinned when the action ripped a strangled moan from him. Mugman began to push at him in an effort to dislodge him, but Cuphead pushed back until his brother’s back hit a wall and there he pinned him. He went back to attacking his brother’s neck mercilessly until the younger was reduced to panting moans and had begun begging for Cuphead to stop. 

Satan found himself enjoying the show. He’d lounged back in his throne to watch the two and one of his hands had settled onto his thigh to card his claws through his fur slowly. Listening to Mugman’s whines and begging was sending jolts of arousal straight to his groin and he was finding it hard not to paw at himself. But the show had barely begun and he didn’t want it to end early. 

When Cuphead suddenly shoved a hand down the front of Mugman’s shorts and the young mug let loose a loud pleasure filled moan was when Satan lost himself. His cock had sprung from its sheath and he had a hand wrapped around the length in moments, adding his own groan of pleasure to the noise in the air. He pumped himself vigorously while he drank in the sight of his new minion pleasuring his own brother, loving how sinful the whole scene was. 

It wasn’t much longer before Mugman let out a high pitched wail and arched off the wall, clinking his forehead against his brother’s as he came. Cuphead grinned wide and pressed forward to crush his lips against the younger man’s in a possessive kiss. And that was what sent Satan over the edge with a growl, cum shooting over the edge of his throne and splattering on the ground. 

While the devil and the young mug slowly came down from their orgasmic highs, Cuphead lowered himself and his brother to the floor to sit. He cradled Mugman close and stroked his claws tenderly down the younger’s back while turning his head to catch Satan’s eyes. The two smirked at each other as if sharing the same idea. 

Maybe they’d let Mugman stay without signing a contract. It was more fun to ruin a pure soul anyway.


	2. Mugman and Cagney Carnation in “Floral Oral”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Mugman/Cagney snippet requested by gloryyy. Hope you enjoy!

“Golly, mister Cagney, your garden sure is swell!” 

Cagney puffed up a bit at the praise and grinned as he patted his companion’s head gently. Glad to know someone on the isles had good taste. 

“I dare you to find anyone with a better garden than me, kiddo. ‘Cause you won’t!” The flower said with pride. Sure there were flower bushes planted here and there, but nothing like the rows of flowers blooming in his fields. Nothing could compare. 

Mugman smiled and picked up the little watering can the flower had given him, trotting carefully between rows and watering the plants under Cagney’s watchful eye. Once he ran out of water he held up the can and Cagney stretched a vine out to take it. While the flower stepped away to refill the can for him, Mugman knelt down and ran his fingers gently along the petals of a lily. He wasn’t wearing his gloves for now so he could feel the softness of the flower. 

From the lily he let his hand wander to the next flower, a little daisy, then the next, a small plot of mums, then to the next, which he wasn’t sure of the name. It was a small orange blossom sitting on a thicker than normal stem and the sight made Mugman curious. He could name almost every flower in Cagney’s garden, but he had no clue what this one was. 

His fingers skimmed over the little flower and he marveled at how soft and silky the petals felt. He’d barely traced down the stem of the plant when he heard a clatter and glanced back quickly to see Cagney hunched over, the watering can tipped over at his feet where he’d dropped it. 

“Mister Cagney!” Mugman called with concern, jumping to his feet in case he was needed. The flower raised a hand to dismiss him though and turned his head to face him slowly. It concerned the young mug to see Cagney’s thorns beginning to emerge along his body, knowing the other didn’t let them appear for nothing. 

“Found yourself an interesting flower there, eh?” Cagney questioned as he moved closer, staring down at the shorter man with an alarming alertness. He dug his roots into the ground and leaned toward Mugman slowly. “Why don’t you give it another touch for me?”

A blush rose to Mugman’s cheeks at Cagney’s tone. He turned his head to glance down at the strange flower, finding the vine twisting further from the rest of the flowers now. How was it moving on its own? Was it attached to Cagney now that he had rooted himself? 

It took a moment, but something suddenly clicked in Mugman’s head and his brows raised in surprise. 

Then a sly grin formed on his lips. 

“Golly, mister Cagney...” he hummed after kneeling beside the seeking vine and reaching out to run his fingertips along it, noticing the man behind him shiver. “You seem pretty attached to this one. It is pretty nice, I’ll admit.” He chuckled when the vine curled around his wrist and he wrapped his hand around a portion that slid across his palm, stroking lightly with his thumb. 

Cagney swallowed thickly and flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, shivering when he caught Mugman’s eyes. The young man’s grin looked downright dirty to the flustered flower. It was definitely dirty when Mugman’s tongue slid out and he dipped his head to lick the tip of the vine. When Cagney groaned and dipped closer to the ground the idea of what he really held was cemented in Mugman’s head. 

With the vine still close to his mouth, Mugman soon had an idea and he chuckled. Cagney, alerted by the sound, looked up again through lidded eyes just in time to see the other open his mouth and engulf the vine. The young man gave a rough suck and completely undid the carnation. 

Cagney flopped forward between his flowers and writhed in pleasure, his hot breath fanning over the grinning mug’s legs. Mugman continued to suckle on the vine and rolled his tongue around the tip. He began to taste a faint sweetness, almost like honeysuckle, and curiosity compelled him to continue at a quicker pace. Only minutes later he gasped as a flood of sweet nectar washed over his tongue, the vine suddenly gaining enough strength to keep him in place and forcing him to swallow the nectar or risk choking. When the flow trickled to nothing he was released and he watched the vine retreat into the ground. 

Mugman turned his head to face the flower still laying on the ground, both of them smiling lazily. He scooted closer and reached out to run a hand gently over one of Cagney’s petals while the flower wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him against his side. 

“Your garden really is the best, mister Cagney.”

“Heh... You’re welcome back any time, my little Hoya carnosa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoya carnosa is a plant also known as the porcelain flower. I thought it would make a cute nickname.


	3. Cuphead and Mugman in “Angelic Alteration”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Cuphead and Angel!Mugman with a sadism kink requested by Ginger Snap. Sorry it took so long to write!
> 
> Sadism isn’t one of my kinks, but I did try. It came out a bit light. Hope you enjoy though!

Cuphead knew the exact moment when his brother died. 

Instead of shedding tears he grinned and made a mad dash for the gates, pausing only long enough to tell Satan where he was headed. The creak of Hell’s Gate opening for him was like music to the little demon and a familiar form approaching sent a swell of giddiness through him. 

“Mugs!” He called out to his newly dead brother. “Finally bit the bullet I see! Good! I’ve been savin’ a spot next to me in Hell just for-”

Cuphead froze, eyes wide in shock, as Mugman neared. He’d forgotten how lost he could get in those deep blue eyes. Seeing them again after so many years made his breath catch and caused his heart to thump hard against his ribs. And the way his younger brother had grown into such a handsome man was bringing up a possessive yearning. It angered him to see a pair of pure white wings on the other’s back and a delicate golden halo floating over his head, knowing those were the symbols of a Heaven bound soul. 

Mugman, watching his brother’s expression flit from shock to anger, smiled sweetly and raised a hand to wave. “Nice to see you again, Cups. It’s been a long time.” The tone of familiarity took some of the anger out of the older brother and a smile of his own matched Mugman’s, though slightly more sinister looking. 

“It’s been forever, Mugs!” Cuphead answered, back to being excited. “I gotta say, the angel getup doesn’t suit you. But I bet you’d look real good in one of King’s suits! I bet you could rake in a ton of cash workin’ at the casino with those wings!” He could already see his brother being popular with their regular customers- many of them being demons who sometimes talked about angel fetishes. And if he could convince Mugman to wear something revealing...

“Cups... I’m not allowed into Hell. That’s... kind of the point of the angel getup?”

The demon cup blinked in surprise and his fantasy dissolved in an instant. He stared at his brother silently for a moment, watching Mugman’s smile slowly slip away. Neither brother was quite pleased with that bit of news, but they both knew it was true deep down. Angels weren’t allowed into Hell and demons weren’t allowed into Heaven. 

But a sudden thought hit Cuphead and the grin that stretched his lips grew so wide it made Mugman wince at how uncomfortable it seemed. 

“I know that look...” Mugman almost groaned. “What’re you thinking?”

“Fallen angels, Mugs!” The demon shouted in glee. “We just gotta taint you a bit and you can get through the gate! But what can we do here that’ll mess up your soul enough?” A moment passed before he snapped his fingers as another idea hit him. “I got it!”

Mugman was given no warning before Cuphead suddenly invaded his personal space to smash their lips together. 

A moment later the space between them echoed with a sharp smack. 

Both brothers froze in shock. Mugman’s hand was still raised from the hit and Cuphead’s face was slightly turned toward the ground while a pink mark blossomed on his cheek. Both their eyes had gone wide while their minds tried to catch up to the quick action. A moment later Mugman brought his hand to cover his mouth. 

“Good gosh, Cups, I’m so-”

“Do that again.”

Mugman stared at his brother with shock renewed as the older’s face turned to look up at him again. There was an excited look in the demon cup’s expression and the angel felt a shiver race down his spine. Without another word he raised his hand again and swung, swallowing thickly as his palm connected with his brother’s untouched cheek. 

Cuphead groaned and brought a hand up to lightly touch his face, giggling at the warmth and the sting from the slap. He glanced up and caught sight of his brother’s bottom lip caught between his teeth and the way his breath hitched minutely when they caught each other’s eyes. 

He didn’t even have to ask again before Mugman stepped closer and grabbed his arm in a bruising grip, hesitating for a quick second, then pulling him forward. Cuphead wasn’t met with a kiss, but teeth latching onto his neck and digging in which made him whine. He felt the angel shiver against him and grinned victoriously when he slipped a leg between Mugman’s and pressed against a hardening bulge. The younger’s wings fluttered and a muffled moan caught Cuphead’s attention, his own squeal joining the noise as he felt a hand suddenly shoved down the back of his shorts. 

He could feel Mugman grin against his neck as two fingers entered him roughly and scissored and he gripped the angel’s shoulders until his knuckles turned white. Mugman’s rough movements were deliciously painful and Cuphead’s panting and moaning soon filled the air around them. Just as he felt himself really start to lose it, the angel pulled his fingers free and the older brother whined pitifully. 

“M-Mugs! Why’d you stop?” He looked up at his younger brother and felt a thrill shoot straight to his groin at the hungry look he was met with. His eyes darted down when he saw Mugman’s hand move and he watched the angel undo his own pants and pull them down to expose his leaking cock. Entranced as he was at the sight he failed to notice his brother grab for his handle until a sharp tug jerked his head, a hiss tearing from his lips and his teeth clenching. While he held Cuphead tight by the handle the angel’s free hand took hold of the demon’s pants and began to tug. 

Once Mugman deemed his brother’s shorts sufficiently low enough he grinned and gave the demon a push, Cuphead squeaking and tripping over the fabric tangled around his ankles. He landed roughly on his ass, but soon found himself flat on his back when Mugman followed him down and pushed further. The angel’s wings flared open and the sight took Cuphead’s breath away. For a moment he was jealous that he didn’t get a pair of wings when he’d become a demon. 

Mugman wasted no time and quickly pinned his brother down, almost growling his pleasure as he thrust into the demon below. The older cup’s scream sent a thrill down his spine and Mugman had to bite his lip to keep from swearing. He set a brutal pace to start with and both of them quickly came undone, screams and moans filling the air along with the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. 

“Fuck, Mugs, don’t stop!” Cuphead cried out. “S-so close!” He reached for his brother’s hand, grinning wide when Mugman’s tangled with his. When he manipulated the younger’s fingers to wrap around his throat he was rewarded with a squeeze that cut down his ability to breathe. It was just what he needed. With a strangled cry Cuphead came between them, Mugman groaning and following soon after with his own orgasm. 

For a while after the two lay still, both grinning lazily and watching the other. Slowly Mugman pulled out of his brother, shushing the demon when he hissed. He carefully helped Cuphead sit up and wrapped a wing protectively around him as he pulled him close. He glanced up at the two gates looming before them and sighed softly, staring at the now sealed Pearly Gates. He wouldn’t be getting into Heaven after what had just happened and now only Hell awaited. But with his brother at his side he knew it would be fine.


	4. The Devil and King Dice in “Praise Be”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut here this time! Just a little SFW snippet inspired by headcanon chatting on the server. 
> 
> King Dice has a bit of a praise kink and Satan decides to play a game. I’ll likely be writing a smutty version with this idea later.

The devil’s grin hid behind his claws as he raised a cigar to his lips, taking a long drag while keeping his eyes on the contract he’d been handed. Standing before his desk was his right hand man, the deliverer of the new soul, with the same grin he’d grown used to seeing. He’d begun to notice that that grin held a certain little quirk when the die was expecting something lately and Satan wanted to test a theory he’d come up with. So he let King stand there waiting while he looked over the contract slowly. 

“Ain’t you got a table to get back to, Dice?” He finally asked while glancing up to judge King’s reaction. A quick flicker of surprise took the edge off the die’s grin, but he kept himself composed for the most part. 

“Of course, sir.” He answered calmly. “Just waiting to see if you needed anything else before I go.” 

The devil smirked and tapped the ashes from his cigar. “Well I don’t. Now scram.”

King nodded and made his way out of the office without another word, pausing just after closing the door and letting his trademark smile slip away. He was used to at least a thanks when he brought in contracts himself, but this time he’d gotten nothing. It was... entirely disappointing and left a bit of a hollow feeling in his gut. But his boss had been busy as of late so perhaps he wasn’t in the best of moods and thanks weren’t at the forefront of his mind. Surely he would be grateful the next time King did something for him. 

But he would find that that wouldn’t be the case. 

Hours after he’d delivered the contract he was called back with a meal order for his boss. He left with another “scram” and a deeper feeling of disappointment. 

A day later he greeted the devil with a slightly less enthusiastic smile, was instructed to fetch something from Porkrind’s shop, and returned quickly only to receive a nod and a wave of the hand to dismiss him. The feeling of disappointment grew. 

The devil’s game went on for a week before he decided to call it quits. He had no idea just how much his right hand man fed off of praise and seeing how he’d become after a few days concerned him. King’s usual smile had wilted, his clothes were slightly less than perfectly pressed, and his dealing had gotten sloppy. None of these things went so far as to be noticed by the casino’s patrons, but anyone who knew King as well as Satan did would easily notice things like that. 

“Yes, sir?” King’s voice rang as he stepped into the office, a hint of hesitance catching the devil’s ear. Satan waved him over and the die obediently joined his side in moments. 

Satan’s fingers steepled and he rested his chin on top of them, watching King silently for a moment. “You’ve been workin’ hard lately, Dice.” He hummed. King’s brows raised minutely, the action not missed by the devil, and his dulled smile brightened just a bit. The devil almost laughed aloud when he caught his underling practically start vibrating in anticipation for what he expected was to come. Now he couldn’t help being cruel just a bit longer. 

“That’s exactly what I expect from my lackeys. Keep it up.” With that the devil nodded and turned his eyes downward, secretly watching the other from his peripheral. He almost felt bad when King’s expression sank. He stood silently for a few moments, began to fidget slightly, opened his mouth as if to speak before closing it again soundlessly, then turned on his heel and made for the door. Before he could leave, Satan stopped him with a call of his name. 

“Yes? Sir?” King called back without turning his head. 

The devil smirked as he looked up again. “You’ve been doing a good job.”

A shiver laced down King’s spine and he turned his head to look back at his boss with an unguarded expression. Slowly he smiled and Satan found himself endeared by the look. He wanted to push the other now. 

“Now I know I’ve been pushin’ you lately without any thanks. So I want you to know that I really appreciate what you do, Dice.” He loved the way the die visibly began to tremble and shuffled closer to his desk, smile wide once more as the devil spoke. “You’re the hardest worker I’ve got and I dunno what I’d do without you. I’m proud of you, Dice.”

The sudden choked sob that spilled from King’s lips followed by the tears running down his cheeks shocked Satan and wiped the smirk off his face. But his right hand was still smiling which confused him. 

“Dice?”

“Ah, apologies...” King murmured, wiping his tears onto his coat sleeve. “I’m... I’m just happy to hear you say that...”

The devil sighed softly and smiled at the die. Endearing thing he was. He stood from his seat and stepped around his desk to wrap an arm around King, patting the top of his head gently. 

“I should praise you more often, Dice~”


	5. The Devil and King Dice in “Fading Away”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad little thing because I’ve been in a mood lately.

The devil’s powers were severely weakened after his defeat. The contracts were all reduced to ash and the debtors got to keep what they’d sold their souls for, which further took a toll on him. Without his magic, his hold on everything he’d built up was coming apart. 

He’d managed to drag himself up from the crumbling wasteland his throne room had become and crawled along the slowly decaying carpets of the casino. Through watery eyes he watched as the beauty seeped out of the place and returned to the ruined shack it had started as. His skeleton crew dissolved to dust as the magic that kept them animated bled out. The tables and games faded away as his illusions rotted. He hated seeing his entire world stripped away, but he needed to concentrate everything he had left on one specific thing. 

“Dice?” he called out hoarsely. 

At first there was no reply and he wondered if he was too late. The thought made his heart hammer in his chest with dread. But then from the corner of his eye he noticed movement and pain rocketed through him as he jerked to face the other. King Dice sat among bits of rubble, his suit left in ruins and chips missing from his head. He looked awful, but he was still there. 

“Sorry, sir...” the die mumbled and tried to put on his trademark grin. It didn’t quite work and the resulting grin looked more like a pained grimace. “I tried to stop them...”

As quick as he could the devil dragged himself to his henchman’s side and his hands hovered over the other without touching. “Don’t speak, Dice. I’m using everything I’ve got just to keep you here.”

The manager nodded minutely and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again there wasn’t a bit of green left in them. It put a pit in the devil’s gut seeing his magic leeched away so easily. 

“I’m glad I got to see you once more, sir.” King admitted quietly. Satan’s eyes widened as he felt his magic slip a bit. 

“Don’t you say that!” he snapped. “Don’t you dare say that!”

King smiled softly and reached out a hand to take one of the devil’s own, but his fingers slipped right through. “I can feel your magic fading, boss...”

“Dice, don’t! Don’t you dare! Don’t you l-leave me!” 

“I’ll always be with you, boss... In the back of your mind where I was born...”

Satan’s eyes filled again with tears and he choked on a sob as his magic dulled further, the image of his most trusted right hand beginning to fade away. When King’s mouth opened again and the devil’s ears could no longer pick up his voice was when he lost control. A loud wailing echoed through the decaying building as King Dice’s form faded into nothing and the devil was left with a single bright pink die to clutch in his hands. Slowly that die unfurled and returned to the shape of a heart as it had started, though now a crack ran through it. 

From nothing he had created his life. King Dice had been his greatest creation and he’d poured his heart into the man, quite literally. Now his life had returned to nothing and he hadn’t the magic to keep his heart whole. Those brothers had taken everything from him and left him alone again. 

And they would pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my headcanons is that the devil created his casino from ruins and uses magic to make it look glamourous. He also created all of his staff from magic and thoughts and King Dice was created from his heart which is why he’s so trusted. 
> 
> I just wanted to play with the idea in an angsty way since depression has been beating me down lately.


	6. The Devil in “A Heart for a Heart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which time heals no wounds and the devil gets his revenge. 
> 
> A bit of a continuation from “Fading Away”.

The saying was “time heals all wounds”, but the devil knew better. He waited for days. Weeks. Months even. Yet did time heal his wounds?

No. 

His broken horn remained broken. Clumps of his fur refused to grow back. A missing tooth never returned. And the crack in his heart still tormented him. 

Time wouldn’t heal his wounds, but he would make sure it caused more suffering. 

***

Whether it was the short shout or the eerie sound of screeching tin that woke them was unclear. Either way the brothers were out of their beds and rushing down the hallway in moments, twin feelings of dread between them when they noticed their grandfather’s door open. The gentle scent of chamomile tea, the old kettle’s favorite, wafted from the room as the two approached. 

The scene that greeted them was a nightmare. 

The carpets were soaked with familiarly scented tea, bits of dull copper littered the area, and in the center of the room lay Elder Kettle. The brothers rushed to his side with screams ringing the air, but they already knew nothing could be done for the hole punched through the copper covering their grandfather’s chest. 

How could this have happened?

***

The devil’s fur dripped with tea, but the carpets were already decayed so why should he care? And should it matter if bits of copper scrap still clung to his claws? Well, soon it would matter. He wanted things neat for the return of his heart. 

The replacement in his hand still held a soft glow and he could feel the love it held radiating warmth between his claws. It was certainly more love than his old heart had held and it made him smile fondly. Perhaps this time around it would make his heart stronger and the outcome would be different. He knew those cup brothers would figure out that he’d been the death of their guardian and he knew they’d come for him. 

But this time he’d be prepared. 

This time he would make sure his heart was more prepared as well. 

His claw tips sank into the heart of Elder Kettle and he let his own soul devour it. And with a triumphant grin he watched as the heart slowly curled into the shape of a die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say real quick that if you’ve sent in a request that I haven’t picked up, don’t count it out just yet! Sometimes I really need to be in a certain mood to write certain scenarios and I promise I’ll try to fill those requests sometime!


	7. Cuphead, Mugman, and The Devil in “Devil in the Middle”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A threesome idea that began with a few of us sharing art of Mugman being adorable during sex on the server. 
> 
> Mugman is never not adorable. This is one of the many laws of the Inkwell Isles.

None of them were sure how they’d gotten into their current situation. Cuphead and Mugman had gotten into the throne room, refused to give up the contracts, began their duel with Satan, and somehow their battle had been flipped upside down. It was strange and disturbing, but no one was complaining at the moment. 

Cuphead was too focused on keeping his balance with one arm, the other held tight behind his back in a clawed grip, and the weight pressing down on him that threatened to send him to the ground with each thrust. His legs shook as they held him up and the large cock driving into him forced moans and screams of both pleasure and pain from him. It was bigger than anything he was used to taking and the underside was lined with firm spines that hit all the right spots and provided more stimulation than he was used to. It was a wonder he hadn’t been sent over the edge yet. 

Mugman was faring a bit better, standing behind the devil and gripping twin handfuls of inky fur as he tried to match the demon’s pace with his own. His cock was buried in the hot wetness of Satan’s pussy and every thrust of his own hips sent the demon surging forward into his older brother below which was driving him crazy in all the right ways. 

For his part, the devil was loving the turn their battle had taken. Fucking and being fucked at the same time felt amazing. This was something he’d been wanting for a long while and now that he had it he was using his magic to keep the boys’ stamina up and keep them from ending his fun. Even when he suddenly slammed his full length into the boy below him and practically roared as an orgasm ripped through him, he was turned on further by Cuphead’s squealing due to being filled and the unending fucking his pussy was enduring by Mugman. 

Unwilling and unable to stop due to the magic keeping him from coming himself, Mugman simply grunted and continued to pound into the devil while the demon shook from overstimulation and tried to recover for another round. Below him Cuphead squirmed, full of hot cum and still so turned on from the magic that keeping still was almost painful.

Satan’s eyes were filled with red tears and his tongue lolled between his teeth as the almost painful waves of overstimulated pleasure rolled through him and he loved every second of it. A glutton for punishment, he pumped more magic into the younger brother and released a breathy moan as the now thicker cock continued to pound into him from behind. A minute later his own hips began to jerk again and Cuphead wailed as he was mercilessly fucked again. 

The devil was having too much fun and he wasn’t about to let his new toys go any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really long or super detailed, but I love it all the same. Hope y’all enjoyed this little slice of sin.


	8. Elder Kettle in “Solo Session”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by hughjassmann on the server. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Elder Kettle was a mystery to many. He was the guardian of Cuphead and Mugman, yet he wasn’t actually related to either of the boys. Many saw him as a kindly old man, but he wasn’t actually that old and he only needed his cane due to an injury in his knee from his younger years. 

Some days he felt as old as people believed he was. Some days he felt like a teenager again. And he felt incredibly young on certain days when his libido suddenly decided to shift into overdrive and cause him to excuse himself from the boys’ presence to lock himself away in his room. At the moment, he was having one of those days. 

Kettle wasn’t sure what had set it off, but the fire in his gut had kicked up suddenly and he’d thanked the stars that Cuphead and Mugman had run off somewhere. He’d been cooking and couldn’t run off while the stove was still on, but his sudden arousal didn’t seem to care. And since the man was one of the few toons who never wore clothing, he would’ve scarred the boys if they’d seen him in his state. 

With the stove still burning he couldn’t exactly leave it unattended, but he had no idea when the boys would be back and he needed to deal with his erection before they returned. So he was faced with a bit of a dilemma. In the end it was his need to relieve himself that won out. 

Taking care to stay out of view of the window and keeping far enough away from the stove to avoid burning himself, Kettle leaned against a counter top and closed his eyes. He began to imagine a few of the people he found most attractive throughout the isles as he wrapped a hand around his erection and slowly stroked himself. Images of Cala Maria, Djimmi, Hilda Berg, and even King Dice, sleazy and definitely not his type yet attractive all the same, flitted through his mind and aided in arousing him further. 

Slow strokes began to speed up and his grip on his cock tightened a bit, twisting slightly with each upward tug. Kettle’s lower lip was caught and worried between his teeth and he did his best to keep his noises quiet. Soon enough he’d leaned halfway back over the counter, back arching in a way that he knew he’d feel later and regret it, and his hand sped up to the point that his wrist began to ache. Just when he felt the need to stop, the coiling pleasure in his gut suddenly snapped and sent him over the edge with a muffled groan. 

Slowly he came down from his high, panting quietly and blinking his eyes open after a few minutes. He moved from the counter sluggishly, turned off the stove, and grabbed an old cleaning rag to wipe away the mess he’d made. Just in time it seemed as only minutes later the front door opened and laughter from Kettle’s boys filled the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d definitely be up for taking requests if y’all like my writing.
> 
> Also, hey, if anyone would like to join the 18+ Cuphead Discord server I’m writing these for then come join in here: https://discord.gg/jeC4crY


End file.
